1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fog lamp cover mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-193008 (JP-A-2006-193008) describes a fog lamp finisher structure that includes a fog lamp finisher body (cover body) having a lamp opening through which a fog lamp appears and attached to a bumper by hooks and a ring member (cover ring) that is arranged at the peripheral portion of the lamp opening. In the fog lamp finisher structure, the fog lamp finisher body and the ring member are coupled to each other by fitting hooks.
However, in the above described related art, these hooks cannot be arranged at positions at which hooks for assembling the cover ring to the cover body interfere with the hooks for assembling the cover body to the bumper.